The Flute of Chi
by AmayaWonderous
Summary: She was once a powerful ally to his family and the daughter of the terrible dragon. She was only person he ever called his friend, possibly he may have loved her. But that all changed when she nearly took his life. Now Sesshomaru finds Kaida suddenly back in his life, and she only wants one thing. Revenge.


Chapter 1: Inuyasha Beware!

A beautiful day like this is rarely not enjoyed. Bird's filled the air with a wondrous song. The sun light up the world while the wind danced in it's light. The water trickled down the muddy path racing all who dared to follow.

And yet a silver hair half demon let his mind be else where.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice yelled out quieting the singing birds.

"What?!" The half breed yelled back just as loud.

"I said let's take a break!" the yelling continued.

"Break? Who needs 'em!" Inuyasha turned his back and marched off.

The young Miko growled in frustration. "We've been traveling for days! It's nice out. Excuse me for wanting to enjoy it for a minute!"

He ignored her this time.

Causing her to place her hands on her hips, "Don't walk away while I'm talking to you!"

"Uh oh… I know that stance." The young fox demon Shippo said taking a step away from Kagome.

Their demon slayer friend nodded, "This won't be good."

"Is it ever, Sango?" Miroku the groups monk sighed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled for the last time. "That's it! Sit boy!"

In a blur the silver haired half breed came crashing down. The noise reached the group instantly. A crash like that certainly would create an Inuyasha sized hole in the ground. The Miko crossed her arms and hmped while the rest dropped their heads and sighed.

Inuyasha struggled to gather his strength to push himself off the ground. "What the hell was that for?"

Kagome turned up her own nose away from him. "Serves you right!"

"Ow!" Sango slapped the side of her cheek. Pulling back she discovered an old friend flattened on her hand. "Should have know it was you Myoga."

"My apologies miss! I just grew so hungry on my long journey." he breathed out before inflating back to normal.

"Myoga?" Kagome smiled down at him. "What brings you here?"

"A warning." He sat on the palm of the slayers hand and crossed both his arms. "Now where is Master Inuyasha?!" He looked around squinting his eyes before spotting the half demon dusting for his clothes. "I see. You have Inuyasha digging his grave again huh Kagome?"

In a flash Inuyasha had the flea demon in-between his fingers, "Whadja say ol' man?"

"Nothing Master Inuyasha!" the flea pleaded before being squished again and left to float slowly down to the earth.

"Inuyasha! That's no way to treat the elderly!" Kagome snapped. She quickly knelt down and scooped the flea up. "Myoga, you said you have a warning for us?"

Myoga coughed. "I did! But now I'm not sure if Inuyasha is worthy of such a thing."

Inuyasha clutched his hand together. "Why you little-"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome warned glaring at him. She turned her attention to Myoga. "Please Myoga, you know how Inuyasha is."

"Hmm… Alright but only to save you and not him." Myoga straighten himself out. "I must warn you. That soon someone might try to seek revenge on Inuyasha for the death of Ryuukotsusei."

"Ryuukotsusei? The dragon that Inuyasha killed to strengthen Tetsusaiga?" Kagome asked.

Myoga nodded. "The very one. Every year after he was pinned and laid dormant, a dragon demon by the name of Kaida would visit him. She very powerful. And his daughter."

"His daughter huh?" Inuyasha laughed. "Meaning she's a girl. Are you trying to suggest _she _could beat me?"

"There are two reason's why I think she could. One, Kaida was not only trained under her father, but your father as well!" Myoga explained.

"But Myoga. I thought Ryuukotsusei was Inuyasha father's enemy. Why would he train his daughter?" Shippo jumped in to say what everyone was thinking.

"Because they were once allies. No one really knows what set off their hatred for one another. But none the less Lord Inu no Taisho trained Kaida to the best of his abilities." Myoga closed his eyes remembering the past.

The slayer knelt down next. "You said there was two reasons?"

Myoga nodded. "The second reason is worst then the first. For she possesses The Flute of Chi."

The monks eyebrows borrowed together. "Myoga are you certain of this?"

The flea only nodded in reply.

"Miroku what is it?" Kagome asked her friend.

"When I was little Mushin told me about the Flute of Chi. It was a powerful instrument forged by the request of a wicked princess. It was said she called upon the demons of hell to create the flute from her own heart after a demon murdered her whole family." Miroku crossed his arms. "With the flute she slaughtered hundreds of people, tainting what humanity she had left. She became a full demon by their blood."

Myoga nodded in agreement. "The world was in great chaos under her command."

With the flea's approval, Miroku continued on. "In the story, a priestess destroyed the Flute after a battle with the Princess. It is said she defeated the evil and a time of peace was anchored in. So how is it this Kaida has it?" Miroku question.

"The priestess was unable to destroy it. She only managed a crack in the side." Myoga sighed. "The crack harbored the Princess' soul, giving the Flute a mind of it's own. It tried to corrupted her, eventually drove the Priestess mad. And she pleaded with Lord InuTaisho to take it. Who in turned trusted it to Kaida."

"What?" Kagome blinked.

"It's true. My lord said she was the only person he trusted with it." Myoga looked up and Inuyasha, "You will struggle with her Inuyasha purely as a result of your own Father."

"Big deal." Inuyasha boasted. "I already surpassed my fathers power by killing her father. And it's a flute. I'd be damned to hell before I let a flute get the best of me!"

Myoga began jumping up and down. "But Master Inuyasha! You do not understand. Without the Flute, Kaida's power was on level as your brother. The Flute makes her far more powerful then Ryuukotsusei, far stronger then anyone you have faced." Myoga adjusted his traveling bag on his back, ready to leave when the opportunity arose. "You can not underestimate her power."

Kagome looked at her friend, "What does the flute do Myoga?"

"If she chooses to use the Flute, Kaida will be able to take control of the blood of her victims. It's indescribable what she can do." Myoga looked at Inuyasha. "I have only heard of one person survive the Flutes control, and it was Sesshomaru."

* * *

It was Kaida's full intention to met the demon who had slain her father. Someone who possessed that ability could possibly have the strength to take the instrument from her. Perhaps even destroy the Flute of Chi. Though she found it highly unlikely. From what she had heard, this Inuyasha was merely a half demon.

She looked over her shoulder at her younger brother. He had yet reached his maturity age, he seemed very child like still. From the innocent face to the way he kicked at the rocks on the ground. Kaida heard herself laugh.

"Tatsu… You haven't said a word all day." Her voice pierced through him like a cold winters breeze, surprising him.

"You said I could only come if I didn't talk." He whispered.

She smiled. "It doesn't suit you. I change my mind, you may speak."

He sighed relieved. "Do you understand how hard it is not to talk?!" Normally, Tatsu was a ball of energy, the same way she was before she got that cursed flute.

"For you? I would imagine it was very difficult." Kaida laughed at her younger sibling.

He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Put it back where it belongs or I'll fed it to a dog." She teased.

"You would know all about feeding a dog now wouldn't you Kaida." Tatsu teased back as he placed his hands behind his head.

Kaida froze in her tracks and glared daggers at him. The glare would have definitely terminated a mortals life, but it only made the little dragon demon cringe. "You will shut your mouth and never open it again!"

"Geez Kaida. Get the thorn out of your side!" He waved off her anger.

Her eyes continued to send him death threats. "I told you not to speak."

"Yeah yeah and the frog can jump and leap and hop!" he continued walking.

She blinked at his stupidity. "You never make sense, you know that."

"I'm your brother, I don't have to." He laughed.

Kaida shook her head as she laughed at him. She watched him as he walked out in from of her. Her little brother was the only family she had left. Deep down in her heart she knew she had to protect him against all odds. Which meant getting the Flute of Chi as far away from him as possible.

"You may be my brother, but it's not by choice I assure you!" She grinned at him.

He twirled around, looking at her, as he began to walk backwards. "You know you love-"

Blood.

Blood was everywhere.

Tatsu was strike down right in front of her eyes. She yelled out his name as he was struck down. Instantly she was at his lifeless body holding him in her arms. "Tatsu?" her hand brushed his cheek. "Tatsu!"

"Feh. The brat was in my way." he heard someone say.

Looking up she saw her brother's attacker. Her eyes fell onto the Tessaiga. "You're Inuyasha." She hugged her brother was the Flute began to pulsate. "Why would you kill him? He did nothing to you."

"I was just finishing the job my ol' man started years ago. First your father, now your brother, guess what. You're next." He pointed the sword to her. "Now give me the flute." This wasn't at all how she pictured Inuyasha being.

She narrowed her eyes. The flute was practically laughing now. It sensed the blood in front of her. Kaida refused to use it. The last time she did she started the war between her father and her mentor.

Carefully, Kaida pulled her brother closer to her and stood on her feet. "You will have to pry it from my dead hands." With that she jumped in the air, vanishing from his sight.

* * *

_Amaya here! I hope you enjoy this fic :D I'm working so hard on it! (Oh and I do not own Inuyasha!)_

_Please Review!_


End file.
